1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminating apparatus for a ceramic green sheet used when making laminated electronic components such as a laminated ceramic capacitor, and a laminating method for such a ceramic green sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-205510 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-162364 a laminating apparatus for a ceramic green sheet in this technical field.
However, the ceramic green sheet laminating apparatus described above has the following problems to be solved. That is, in the laminating apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-205510 described above, cut pieces of a ceramic green sheet are laminated in succession at a position where the green sheet on a carrier film is cut with a cutter, thus cut scraps generated when cutting the ceramic green sheet enter between the laminated body of the ceramic green sheets. When the cut scraps enter into the green sheet laminated body, characteristic degradation of various electronic components (for example, decrease of the electrostatic capacitance, and the like) obtained by burning the green sheet laminated body, or delamination occurs.
As in the laminating apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-162364, by changing the cut position and the lamination position for the ceramic green sheet, it is possible to prevent cut scraps from being mixed into the ceramic green sheet laminated body. However, ceramic green sheets generally have a thickness of micron order, thus, when absorbing to convey the ceramic green sheet from the cut position thereof to the lamination position, the ceramic green sheet is transformed and/or broken. In addition, the conveying path for the ceramic green sheet is divided into a cut unit in which exists the cut position and a lamination unit in which exists the lamination position, thus adjustment of the positions before and after the conveying processing is complicated, resulting in the reduction of production efficiency.
The present invention is, therefore, contrived in order to solve the abovementioned problems, and an object thereof is to provide a laminating apparatus and lamination method for a ceramic green sheet, which can prevent cut scraps from being mixed into a ceramic green sheet laminated body, without reducing production efficiency.